Lullaby Of Comfort
by gugeta
Summary: Even if you think that someone is already gone, you can never know. The essence of a human that was once a noble named Elliot Nightray muses about his death. A short drabble dedicated to Elliot's one year death anniversary.


The piano room seems quiet today as well. No one has been here in quite a while, Elliot decides. A quiet sigh escapes his lips as the noble slowly walks towards the piano and opens it. The same glossy ivory keys, the same sheets put on the black instrument-scattered around, just like they always were. How many times did Elliot need to yell at his friend to clean it up? Yet he never listened. The Nightray can tell apart his and the raven head's handwriting. All these memories, entwining with each other and making such a beautiful bond, are cruelly ripped and shred now- only the pain of remembering is left.

Why was he here now? Elliot certainly didn't know how to answer that. It was only his invisible essence that everyone called 'the soul' that was lingering in this room. The second thing, his mortal flesh, that was required to create a human being was somewhere in the ground. It was slowly decaying, and never the same life could be brought back. The two parts of a whole were separated forever, and nothing can be done to put them back together. It broke off so easily, only with a few words. And yet, for some reason, Elliot is still here. He's still in this world, though only an existence that drifted away instead of being buried together with the body. Whether it was intentional or not, the Nightray had a difficulty deciding.

The invisible figure touches the piano gently. When was the last time he has played this with his best friend? It was right before that Coming of Age ceremony, and yet it seems so long. It actually is, as at least a few weeks already passed since then. But Elliot could still feel the same euphoric feeling as his fingers danced together with the raven head's, so swiftly and flawlessly; they were practicing this piece for quite a time now, and now it was almost perfect. The noble still remembers how Leo scolded him for slowing the pace in the end with a smile. And then, without even a word, their hands begin playing Lacie together. The same tune, the same notes going one after another-this melody is already grown into their souls. No mistakes. No thoughts. Only music and presences of both of them, nothing more was required to think it was heaven. Like sweet nectar, the feeling was greeted with joy. And yet it always ended. Elliot promised him that they will play again as soon as they come back and stood up with a gentle smile on his face. He didn't know it was the last time they will enjoy such a moment.

And now, not even thinking about it properly, his fingers press down a few notes. The piano hasn't been played in all this time, seeing how it sounded a bit more tuned out than usual. The dust around it proved Elliot's point as well, but until now, he didn't want to believe it. Another sigh is heard as he starts playing Lacie slowly. His thoughts always seem to come back to the same point-and that is the worry of his friend's well being. Elliot didn't know where the raven head was right now, he wasn't in the Nightray mansion where the noble was supposedly 'haunting' right now (Elliot didn't want to think of himself as a ghost, though many things showed otherwise). At least, if he was, the beige haired boy didn't find him no matter where did he search. After all, why would his friend be here, anyways? Nothing associated him with this house right now, nothing could make him go back here. But Elliot still wanted to know how things were going for him. Was he returned to the House of Fianna? That would be the most believable scenario the noble could imagine right now. Elliot would really be happy if only he could make sure his bookworm friend was safe and sound right now. He remembered the little song that his mother sang to him when one of his grandparents passed away. The Nightray's lips parted slightly as he could only think about people who he had hurt by acting so selfishly. Wasn't he the one that always said self-sacrifice is a stupid thing? Those words decided to turn into nothing as soon as a situation you could prove your beliefs appeared. Elliot couldn't take back the actions he did that day, he knew that perfectly. There was no use brooding over what has happened, and yet the only thing the Nightray wished for was to somehow ease the pain, the grief he was sure someone is feeling right now. Elliot stops playing the piano as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The lines that once his mother had hummed now flow from his mouth just as easily; there was no need to think about it, the slow melody was something that came out of the Nightray all by itself.

_Even if I am not besides you now,_

_I can only repeat you the same vow:_

_I will embrace you in your dreams,_

_And always protect you by all means._

_I will be the wind who wipes your tears,_

_And the angel that takes away your fears._

_I will be your only guard day and night,_

_And sweep off the darkness with my light._

_So please, remember always this,_

_I am not someone that you should miss_

_As I am always somewhere there,_

_Even if you're still not actually aware._

Elliot suddenly stops. A smile graces his lips as he exits the room, leaving the piano open. Even if the noble can't do anything by himself anymore, he believes in everyone. He is sure that everyone is strong, he knows that everything will be alright. The Nightray puts all of his trust in those words. _Everything will be alright._ Because even if there will be times with only despair, hope is something that can't live apart from it.

The words still echo in the empty room, letting them repeat themselves again and again.

_As I am always somewhere there…_


End file.
